


I don't want to talk about it

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Soooo much fluff, Teeny bit of angst, Virgin Sherlock, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked to write a Virgin Sherlock story which included dancing. I put my music on and the first song that came to mind was a cover version of 'i don't want to talk about it' by Scott Matthew so i based it on that. Link is below.</p><p>Not beta'd. Written in about an hour or so. Text in Bold italic are the song lyrics.</p><p>Hope you like it vivi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to talk about it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi/gifts).



“I feel ridiculous” John blushed as he awkwardly clenched and unclenched his fists whilst Sherlock walked around Baker Street, closing the curtains and locking the doors so nobody could interrupt.

“Why?” Sherlock frowned “It’s only us, why are you embarrassed?”

“Well… this is a bit… intimate” John grumbled as he ran his hand over his neck, looking at the darkened room lit only by the fire which roared in the grate to warm the cold room.

“Stop thinking John” Sherlock insisted as he walked to his Ipod dock and shuffled the music on the playlist he had already created. Walking back to his friend he grabbed John’s hand and held it tightly before wrapping an arm around the doctors waist, bringing them closer to one another as the first bars of the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVpTAC-QQwA) begun.

The soft voice was singing a song that John recognised but he had never heard this version and hadn’t expected Sherlock to know it; he focussed his gaze onto Sherlock’s azure blue eyes and listened to the younger man talk,

“Off with your left, now” Sherlock whispered, taking the step as John followed “1…2…3…4. Good John” Sherlock smiled.

“I’m rubbish at this” John snorted with a laugh as he stepped on Sherlock’s foot.

“That’s why I’m teaching you” Sherlock insisted “Otherwise what would be the point?”

“Git” John mumbled as he followed the steps. Sherlock added a turn and twirled John with a glittering and genuine smile. He raised an eyebrow when John recovered and immediately set off on the right foot.

“Well done” Sherlock whispered proudly.

The simple box step was similar to the one which Sherlock had taught John for his wedding; Sherlock pushed the thought away as he heard the male singer sing the lyrics

**_I don't want to talk about it, how you broke my heart._ **

John felt a lump in his throat forming as the beautiful music seemed to suck the air from the room; the feeling of Sherlock’s hands so solid under his own, his close proximity and the smell of Sherlock so close to him was almost overwhelming as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focussing on his feet as he followed the various turns and twists which Sherlock was steering him through. John clenched his hand tighter in Sherlock’s palm as he valiantly attempted to calm his emotions,

“John?” Sherlock whispered,

“I’m okay” John nodded, sniffing sadly and looking away “I’m fine”

“It’s all fine” Sherlock whispered into John’s hair,

The remark was the final straw which broke John; moving his hands from Sherlock’s hand he pulled his best friend in close and buried his face into the tight fitting purple shirt as a sob escaped unwittingly. Sherlock kept his arms in dancing position but stopped his feet before cautiously patting John on the shoulder “there there”

“Sherlock, what am I doing?” John asked desperately “what am I doing?”

“Getting snot on my shirt” Sherlock joked, hoping to lighten the mood. He had been enjoying the closeness to John’s body and didn’t want it to end.

**_If I stay here just a little bit longer, if I stay here, won't you listen to my heart?_ **

John heard Sherlock’s heartbeat racing against his ribs; feeling the fluttering sensation against his cheek as he held his friend closely. His eyes ran up to Sherlock’s face, lingering momentarily on his lips before moving back to his cloudy and confused eyes,

“John?” Sherlock breathed “I don’t understand”

“I’m listening to your heart” John added cryptically before pressing his lips against Sherlock’s in a chaste yet almost overwhelming kiss. Sherlock stiffened and his eyes remained open and wide as John lapped his tongue over Sherlock’s lower lip; Sherlock seemingly clicked back online and returned the kiss, cautiously at first knowing it was his first real kiss and he had no idea on how to kiss efficiently he allowed John to lead, gasping loudly when John introduced his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth and moved one hand to Sherlock’s hip and the other onto the back of his friends head. Keeping their mouths together as they continued to rock to the music.

John pulled Sherlock down until they were both laid on the floor in front of the fire; his hand stroking through Sherlock’s curls as they kissed passionately. Sherlock hadn’t felt emotions like this as they kissed softly whilst being serenaded by the music; he watched as John began unbutton his tight purple shirt, bearing his pale skin off in the firelight. John smiled and began to kiss down Sherlock’s neck and throat, his eyes flicking up to ensure that Sherlock was still okay and not freaking out at the intimacy. The detective’s brain had almost cut off; a soft buzz was the only noise from his usually noisy mind as John made it to his collarbone and sucked a pinky purple mark onto the skin, Sherlock arched at the sensation and looked down to catalogue the change.

The doctor continued to kiss along the collarbone before moving to suck a hardened nipple into his mouth; twirling his tongue around the flesh he smiled when Sherlock bucked from the floor and grabbed his head, holding it against his nub as John licked and sucked at the skin. Both men could feel their arousal skyrocketing, their hard pricks pressing against the fabric of their trousers as John combined his hand with his lips to drive Sherlock wild with desire.

“John please” Sherlock groaned, his eyes blown almost black with desire as he stared at John. His long, callused fingers curling into John’s hair to pull him back up for another deep, passionate kiss as Sherlock gripped him tightly.

“Hey, relax” John soothed “Are you okay?”

“Yes…No…Please” Sherlock babbled, his eyes wild as he begged for more.

John grinned and moved his hand to cup Sherlock’s erection over his trousers; the detective keened and moaned, his breathing becoming heavy and ragged as he chanted “wait…wait…wait”

Realising that Sherlock was already on edge John pulled away; he returned to kissing Sherlock until the younger man had calmed himself sufficiently to allow John to strip his own shirt off and unzip his jeans to take off some of the stifling pressure on his hard cock. Sherlock watched and licked his lips as John flicked open the detective’s fly and pulled down his trousers, leaving Sherlock naked except his underwear.

“You. Please” Sherlock pleaded,

“Christ, yes” John nodded and quickly stripped to his underwear, his hand resting on Sherlock’s ribcage as he wiggled from his tight jeans. John stopped, his hand freezing in place as he looked up at Sherlock and then at his hand.

“What?” Sherlock asked panicked “What did I do?”

John shook his head and lifted his hand from Sherlock’s warm skin, looking down at the bullet wound which marred the perfect flesh of Sherlock’s stomach. Knowing his wife had shot and momentarily killed his best friend was almost too much and John had a sudden urge to flee from the room, run through London in his pants until he could find a way to make it up to Sherlock.

He was surprised when Sherlock used both of his larger hands to cup John’s fist and pull it to his lips; pressing a soft kiss on his knuckle “That wasn’t your fault”

“Sherlock” John whimpered, tears filling his eyes as he looked down.

“Hush John” Sherlock smiled warmly “I would… if you would… like to make love?”

Sherlock sounded so young and naïve that it tugged on John’s heartstrings as he looked down at the flushed and pink cheeked man beneath him. John nodded and kissed Sherlock once more before whispering “one minute”.

Sherlock was left alone; lying on the floor between their chairs listening to romantic music he had never understood before. His ears picked up the sound of John rushing to his room, then the sound of a drawer opening and _oh…_ Sherlock blushed.

John returned with condoms and lube before settling down beside Sherlock once more; both men wiggled from their underwear and bared themselves to one another for the first time whilst aroused. Sherlock’s cock was magnificent, looking like it had been carved from marble he was ivory all over except the dusky pink tip which wept with liquid down to a bush of dark curls around the shaft. John was thicker but shorter; his blonde hairs coarser and more plentiful around the base.

John moved to wrap his hand around Sherlock’s cock only to the stopped by the younger man who shook his head quickly “I’ll finish if you do. I don’t want to do that yet”

John understood immediately and positioned himself between Sherlock’s legs; although he had never been with a man before, he had been with adventurous women who would allow him to occasionally experiment with anal sex and he understood the mechanics. Slicking his hand with lubricant he moved to circle Sherlock’s hole with his index finger before stilling,

“Sherlock… have you…?” John trailed off.

Sherlock shook his head no and flushed pink again; a sight that had John grasping the base of his prick to ensure he didn’t cum untouched. Taking deep breaths he calmed himself and slowly, gently and tenderly inserted his finger inside of Sherlock to the first knuckle, listening to Sherlock huff out a surprised breath at the initial breech of his virgin entrance.

“Shhh” John soothed “I’ve got you”

Sherlock nodded and breathed deeply as he felt John press further inside. The feeling wasn’t painful or unpleasant; it just felt new and strange to have somebody else inside his body in such an intimate way. John twisted his finger and swept around the warmth before pulling out and adding a second digit,

Taking his time, John stretched Sherlock with two fingers until he was satisfied that a third would fit easily; to distract Sherlock from the slight burn John cricked his finger and rubbed across Sherlock’s prostate, watching eagerly as Sherlock twitched and cried out with pleasure, his eyes widening and staring down at John.

John smiled and ran his spare hand up and down Sherlock’s thighs and stomach to calm him as he scissored his fingers wider. John was happy with the stretch and removed his fingers, wiping his hand on his shirt as he rolled on the condom and grabbed the lube bottle, smearing the gel over his hand and prick before placing his tip at Sherlock’s entrance.

“Sure?” he asked a final time, watching as Sherlock nodded but held out his arms for John to lower himself into. The pair kissed passionately with John’s unlubed hand rubbing through Sherlock’s curls as he pushed gently forward, breeching Sherlock’s entrance with his thick cock and stretching the virgin hole wider than Sherlock had expected. The detective gasped and hissed with the momentary pain before stilling; John listened and watched Sherlock carefully until the younger man had relaxed enough for him to move. Rocking his hips gently, he slipped further and further into Sherlock’s warmth, watching as Sherlock’s eyelashes fluttered and closed whilst his mouth opened in an almost perfect ‘O’ of delight.

“That’s it” John soothed “God Sherlock”

“John” Sherlock mumbled over and over, singing it like a mantra as he felt John’s pelvis finally touch his own showing they were completely joined. The curious detective slipped his hand between their bodies and used his long fingers to examine the join between their bodies, his hole stretched wide around John’s impressive girth.

John positioned Sherlock’s legs for better leverage and pulled out before thrusting in again; a growl escaping his lips as he felt the tightness wrap around his cock like wet velvet. Sherlock arched and almost screamed when John’s cock came into contact with his sensitive prostate, Sherlock moved one hand to cup John’s arse whilst the other wrapped around his blogger’s head to pull him down for a sloppy and uncoordinated kiss which resulted in clacking teeth and saliva spread over chins but neither cared. Their lust and desire was dizzying and heady as they rocked and thrust against one another, panting and groaning loudly uncaring of who heard.

Sherlock whimpered into John’s mouth; the unstoppable sensation of his orgasm building from his spine and radiating outwards with a series of tingles was almost too much. He had had orgasms before although he hated resorting to manual stimulation it was sometimes a necessity when his transport craved relief but this… this was different. Sherlock could feel the pleasure uncoiling from his core, boiling hot heat spreading through his limbs and firing around his brain until he was completely overwhelmed with the sensations. He was drowning in John Watson.

John groaned and thrust his hips; sweat dripped from his forehead and back onto Sherlock’s body as he fucked Sherlock harder. He could tell from the soft whines escaping Sherlock’s lips that the detective was close and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on; resting his weight on his good arm he used his other one to grip Sherlock’s cock, stroking it quickly and twisting at the tip he watched as Sherlock threw back his head and wailed as his orgasm peaked and hot streams of cum covered his stomach and chest. John gasped and laughed sweetly as he watched Sherlock allow himself to become completely vulnerable in his arms before he quickly followed Sherlock’s orgasm. The gripping of the younger man’s muscles perfectly milking his orgasm from him and causing a choked scream to stick in his throat as he thrust a final time and began to unload his cum into the latex sheathe between their bodies.

Sherlock was trembling and shaking; he reasoned that he wasn’t cold due to John’s proximity and the fire which still burned in the grate but he couldn’t stop his body reacting with shivers. John soothed him with soft words, kissing his forehead and whispering nonsense words into his ear as he carefully held the condom tightly and pulled out of Sherlock. Checking for damage he found none and quickly pulled off the condom, tying it off before lying down beside Sherlock on the floor and pulling the thin man onto his chest for a post-coital cuddle.

“John?” Sherlock whispered.

John expected one of two outcomes; Sherlock would either freak out at the intimate actions between them or flee. He was surprised when the detective nuzzled his face into John’s neck and grumbled low, happy and sated before whispering “I’m all sticky now”

Both men giggled childishly beside the fire as John wrapped his arms around his best friend. Kissing his sweaty and frizzed curls softly before the pair fell asleep.


End file.
